The Time Has Come
by Minnie Black88
Summary: This involves the equation Potter&Evans and it's explosive results. It is Lily and The Marauders' final year at Hogwarts. Along with laughter, tears, and a few fights, the students must face the upcoming N.E.W.T's, the growing threat of Lord Voldemort,


Chapter One: Things Left Unsaid 

Lily Evans gazed out of the car window, out towards London. Any normal person of her age would be looking longingly at all of the shops, but Lily was not a normal 17 year old; she was at the moment going to Kings Cross Station to catch the Hogwarts Express which would take her to the largest and most renowned school of magic in all of Great Britain. Lily was, in fact, a witch and this was to be her final year at Hogwarts. As she stared out the window, she was also fiddling with a small silver badge pinned to her jacket. This badge was what identified her as Head Girl, which was the singularly most, sought after student position besides Head Boy. At first after receiving this along with her book list, Lily had been overjoyed, but now she was beginning to get very nervous. "What if I'm rubbish? What if no one listens to me? What if I forget a rule?"

All of her years at school, Lily had put her classes and school rules before anything else. Even though she was quite popular, Lily still preferred a smaller group of very close friends. This year, getting good marks would be even more important as they would affect the rest of Lily's life. If she so much as received one bad mark (a whole class, not a test or something) then her ambition to become an Auror would be caput. Ever since she had heard of this elite band of dark wizard catchers that was what Lily had wanted as a career. As soon as this school year was over, if she kept up her grades, she would immediately begin the tests and vigorous training required to become an Auror. All of this would take an additional three years but Lily did not care.

Gradually the car slowed and pulled into a parking spot. During all of her musing, she had quite forgotten that she was in a car; she had also forgotten that her parents were too. Being used to Lily's long periods of silence, they had simply let her be. The senior Evans's enjoyed their silence too and this was one of the reasons they loved their elder daughter so much. They loved Petunia as well and as much but in a different way. Petunia confused them because she was so unlike her parents and her sister. Petunia hated to be left alone but Mr. and Mrs. Evans never bothered to learn that, so from an early age, Petunia learned to fend for herself and also to resent the sister that took the attention she so desperately needed.

Deep once again in her own thoughts, Lily did not realize that she and her parents had entered the station until they were nearly at platform ten. Lily was empty handed while her father was wheeling her trunk and her mother was carrying a large covered cage, which contained Lily's only pet, a beautiful tawny owl named Clementine. As they reached the barrier between platforms nine and ten, her parents began to say their goodbyes. They could not join Lily on her platform. She gave them each a quick peck on the cheek, grabbed the cage and trunk handle, and miraculously walked straight through the brick wall.

Chapter Two: A Near Miss

Lily had just arrived on platform 9 3/4 when out of the steam came the unmistakable voice of a certain Sirius Black. Often thought to be one of the most handsome and charming boys in the year, Sirius and his mate James Potter had been at odds with Lily for years until the beginning of last term when an unlikely friendship developed as they realized they all three shared the same ambition, to become an Auror. Lily was one of the very few people who could see straight through the pair's calculated charm; she knew them better perhaps than they ever would themselves.

James and Sirius had two other close friends and together they were known to the school at large as The Marauders. The other two Marauders were Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. Remus was usually pretty quiet and he was the only one of the three that had ever so much as been considered as a Prefect. Peter was in Lily's opinion, always trying far too hard. Whenever James or Sirius would say something funny, he would roll over in mirth, shrieking with laughter. Peter was a tag-along and that was what he would always be. He had neither the brains nor the ease with life that had made his other three friends instantly popular. Lily thought that Peter liked powerful people far too much for his own good and this was why she never particularly liked him.

"Hello Lily love!" said Sirius enthusiastically as he gave her a quick hug, "How was your summer?"

" It was alright," said Lily dismissively, "I really liked being able to do magic outside of school though and it was brilliant being able to apparate away the moment mum so much as mentioned tidying up my room." as she said this, Sirius broke into a grin.

Looking up at the clock over Lily's shoulder however stopped him mid-grin. "Listen Lily, we can keep chatting on the train, its almost 11." Certainly enough, the train had started expelling larger and more frequent bursts of steam and sounded as if it was about to start moving. They ran towards the nearest open door, swung Lily's belongings inside and leaped in themselves just as the enormous wheels began to turn.

"Whew," said Sirius breathing heavily, "that was a close one, come on, James and Peter are in a compartment over here."

"Wait a minute Sirius, I have to go to the Prefect's compartment for an hour or so, I'll meet up with you lot later." with that, Lily set off for the far end of the train where she would brief all of the new prefects.

Chapter Three: A Pleasant Surprise

Lily continued walking down the corridor, occasionally waving to people she knew until she came across her roommates; Margaret (Margo), Julie, and Shannon. "It's Lily!" shrieked Shannon.

"Hey guys."

"Come on Lily, over here, we have sooo much to talk about" said Margo, enthusiastically tugging on her sleeve.

"Sorry, but I really have to get going, I need to be in the Prefect's compartment to brief all of the fifth years so I'll catch up to you guys later..."

"Wait a minute," said Julie, comprehension dawning on her face," does that mean you're Head Girl?"

"Yeah it does but listen..."

"Good Job! I knew it was sure to be you!"

"Uh thanks Shannon but I really have to leave, I'll meet you guys and the Marauders in their compartment round lunch time."

"Oh all right, we'll see you then."

"Bye" and once again Lily set off towards the Prefect's compartment.

Finally reaching the Prefect's compartment, Lily opened the door and walked in. Everyone turned to look at her. The only other person standing was none other than James Potter. "Oh hullo Evans, bout time you got round to joining us, I was just about send out a search party." He said all of this with a smirk on his face, which only made Lily more aggravated.

"You're not funny Potter, and why in the world are you here?"

Listening to Lily only made James smile more, "oh has no one told you? I'm head boy!" he said the last bit with a certain edge of pride (which considering his history was very strange indeed, ah well, all good Marauders have their rule following side).

"Who in their right mind would make you Head Boy potter?" Lily practically spat these words out.

"Professor Dumbledore dear."

"Now Potter, I'm warning you..."

"Erm, excuse me," said a very embarrassed looking fifth year boy, "but could you please tell us what else we need to know, its only just I'm getting pretty hungry and..." his voice trailed off meaningfully while Lily blushed spectacularly.

" Ah yes, back to the Prefects, Evans, I think you can take it from here." James gave an enormous bow and went to sit down next to his mate Remus, who had during the course of that discussion, taken out a book and started to read.

Lily cleared her throat and Remus tucked his book back into his robes. "Um hello everyone, my name is Lily Evans and I'm going to be your Head Girl this year. Does anyone have any questions about what is expected of you?"

"I do," called a short girl in the back, waving her arm around "Wait a moment, can we take away house points?"

"Well, you can but no more than 25 points at a time and if I, James or any teacher catch a Prefect abusing this power, it can and will be taken away. Taking away points is a punishment for rule breaking and nothing else, you may not use it to punish your enemies in other houses or else..." Lily ended her last sentence dramatically and the girl in the back looked terrified.

James let out a round of applause until Lily shot him a filthy look, which stopped him, mid-clap. "So does anyone else have any questions? If not, I'll just hand the common room passwords out and then you lot can get back to your friends." A couple of people shook their heads so Lily continued, "so who's from Ravenclaw?" The short girl and a few other people raised their hands, Lily went over them and handed them each a sheet of paper giving the week's passwords.

She continued to do the same thing for Hufflepuff and Slytherin who each walked out as they were handed their papers. Now the only people remaining were the Gryffindors. Lily handed each person a sheet of paper, and one after another they left, all except for James. There was an awkward silence until James mumbled something, "Sorry what did you say?" said Lily.

"I said I'm sorry for putting you on the spotlight."

"Oh, I guess it's alright but can you try some days to be less infuriating?"

"I can try but I might not succeed" he gave her a cheeky grin and she quickly turned away to disguise the smile spreading across her face.

They were now once again walking down the train corridor. "Erm Evans?"

"Yes?"

"Do you want to join me and the Marauders for a while?"

"Alright, I already told Sirius I would anyway. Would it be all right if Margo, Shannon, and Julie came? "

As she turned to look at him, he looked positively crushed, "Sirius already asked you?"

"Yeah remember, he's one of my friends now, that's why he asked me"

"Oh but that's not why I asked you."

"Please stop trying to get me to like you. You're all right when you're not acing conceited but I really don't think you're my type. I'm perfectly fine with being friends with you but I can't and won't be your girlfriend." Lily said this softly as if it would hurt him less.

"Well I guess I'll just have to try harder then," said James, smiling once more.

"You are the most exasperating person I know!" said Lily, her annoyance from earlier once again seething through her veins, "Don't you know a lost cause when you see one!"

"Well first off, you are not lost, merely misguided, and I'm absolutely sure a simple kiss would improve my eyesight beyond the point of recognition."

"Oh you thought that, did you, oh well then close your eyes" James did so, immediately and then a second later he found himself dangling from the ceiling by his left ankle. Lily looking satisfied spun on her heel and marched away. James stared after her, the only thought in his mind being how cute she looked when she was angry.

As he watched the last bit of red hair whip around the corner, James did not notice the boy creeping up behind him until the boy was standing right in front of him. "Snivelus" James spat, noticing the boy at last.

"Ah Potter, I see we still haven't learned any manners over the summer, oh I guess that just means I'll have to teach you some." said the boy chuckling horribly...  
  
Chapter Four

Lily Stormed down the corridor, slightly fuming about James. Just when she thought he was starting to grow up, he of course had to be himself and turn that all around. Ever since third year, James had been making a nuisance of himself to Lily. "The most infuriating thing about him though," thought Lily as she kicked her shoes along the carpet, "is that he just won't give up, four years of this is beginning to wear me down."

It had been a long four years with James constantly leaving his heart on the doorstep ready for Lily to take only to be rejected again. For a while during fifth year, Lily had thought James had gotten over her, as he had started dating a very pretty Ravenclaw in his potions class named Christina. That relationship had lasted no longer than three days and Christina hadn't spoken to either James or Lily since.

Ever since his breakup with Christina, James' attempts to charm Lily had doubled. Those efforts hadn't shown the slightest sign of result though, at least not until today...

Calmed by her walk and by her own thoughts, Lily entered the Marauder's compartment in a much better mood then she had been in five minutes ago. Sliding open the door, she stepped in and took the empty seat between Remus and Sirius.

"Hello Remus," she said.

"Hallo Lily, what took you so long?" he asked, only looking mildly interested.

"Um err, I had a bit of a chat with Potter." From the way Remus was raising his eyebrows, she could tell he knew that was an enormous understatement.

"Oh yeah, I thought I heard shouting," said Sirius, suddenly taking an interest in their conversation.

"So what did you use this time?"

"It was that Levicorpus one" Lily replied sheepishly.

Chapter five:

Sirius attempted to barrel past Lily, but catching sight of her vast emerald eyes made him delay just long enough for Shannon to point a wand at his back and speak a few, well chosen words. Sirius fell over backwards, stiff and as immobile as a board.

"Shannon?" Remus asked, disbelief etched across his face.

"Yes Remus," she replied, surprise at her own actions still visible.

Peter stared on, in shocked admiration until Lily shot him a disproving glance.

"So uh, everyone," Margo said, breaking the silence, "You know right that Black isn't going to take too kindly to being petrified."

"Yes Margie, I know he isn't but at least now he'll have a bit of time to cool down." Shannon replied matter-of-factly.

"Why James though?" Julie asked, "what'd he do this time?"

"Well if it was Snape, as you all seem to think," said Remus, "He wouldn't really need a reason, he and James have been fighting since day one."

Everyone nodded. Throughout their discussion, the sky outside the windows had grown steadily darker and the train was now beginning to slow.

The Hogwarts express pulled into Hogsmede station and the silent occupants of Lily's compartment filed out into the platform.

"First years over ere, 'urry up now, first years." A truly enormous man was swinging a lantern and gesturing towards himself. This man was the Hogwarts gamekeeper's assistant named Hagrid, but from the look of it, Hagrid had finally been promoted to gamekeeper and Ogg had retired.

Lily rushed up to congratulate Hagrid, but was pushed by the tide of students towards a waiting line of horseless carriages. She climbed into a carriage full of four year girls and listened to them talk about clothes and boys. The whole journey back to Hogwarts, Lily's mind was still on James' attack.

Chapter Six  
Lily jumped out of the carriage and began to walk up towards the front doors. Shannon ran up behind her and slipped her arm through Lily's.

"Lils, are you alright?" she asked concernedly. "You haven't spoken since Sirius brought James in."

"Shan, it's just that, well I'm scared!" Lily burst out, "Before, they were just jinxing each other but now..." her voice trailed off, her now tear filled eyes meeting Shannon's cool grey ones.  
"Even if I don't like Potter, it doesn't mean I want him to die! That's what would have happened, isn't it. If Sirius didn't go outside... Snape just left him there, bleeding. Its all my fault!" tears were now streaming down Lily's face.

"Lily, Lily, it's not your fault! It was that bloody Slytherin! There was no way that you could've known something like this could happen," said Shannon, her arm now around Lily's shoulders.

They walked through the enormous front doors into the entrance hall. On their way to the Great Hall, Lily spotted Snape talking to a Slytherin prefect she recognized from the train. Almost as if he could feel her stare on the back of his neck, Snape slowly turned around and stared back hard. His eyes followed the path of a final tear sliding down her neck and he quickly spun away but not quick enough to disguise a flush of anger spreading across his pale face.

Lily and Shannon continued on into the Great Hall and slipped into seats between Margo and Sirius. Sirius tapped Shannon on the shoulder and opened his mouth to ask a question but that was when the new first years had started filing in and the hall fell instantly silent. Professor Flitwick, a diminutive man with a tufty grey beard, walked into the hall levitating a wooden stool and carrying a ratty old hat under his arm. He placed the hat on top of the stool and went to take his seat at the high table.  
A rip opened in the hat's brim and it began to sing. Nearly all the first years' jaws dropped in shock.

_Back  
1000 years ago  
there were our  
Founders, four  
they were the  
Brightest  
Loyalist   
Mightest  
Wizards in  
The world.  
They decided  
to start  
this school  
and divide  
Students into  
Houses four.  
Each chose children  
like himself  
but some were  
like two  
Instead of one.  
So I became  
the chooser……….  
You might belong in Hufflepuff  
Where kindness there doth lay_

You might belong in Gryffindor  
Where dwelt the brave at heart

You might belong in Slytherin  
The most cunning of the lot

Or you might belong in Ravenclaw  
Where intelligence is worth the fight

Now you know, put me on your head  
Let me show the path.

The entire great hall burst into applause, and McGonagall began the sorting ceremony. Gryffindor ended up with nine new first years that all sat down together at the very end of the table. As soon as she rolled up the list of names, everyone began to talk.

"So Shannon," said Sirius, "What's this I hear about a certain petrifying spell?"  
Shannon looked away and continued chatting with Margo, pretending she hadn't heard him.

Dumbledore stood up and bowed. Instantly the golden plates in front of them filled with food. All around the hall, people were already starting to dig in and the volume had seemingly doubled. Lily looked around at everyone stuffing his or her faces and she watched two of the ghosts skip through the air. Occasionally sipping from her goblet of pumpkin juice, Lily continued to look on blindly.

She barely heard Dumbledore's speech and stumbled through the annual singing of the school song. Before she knew it, Sirius was leading Lily along the corridor to McGonagall's office. The rest of the seventh year Gryffindors entered the office with McGonagall behind them. She pulled the door shut, conjured enough wooden chairs for them all and gestured them to sit.

"I believe you all know why I asked you here," said McGonagall. They all nodded and she continued, "Mr. Potter has been viciously attacked and I am attempting to get to the bottom of this. Ms. Evans, can you tell me what happened, now that everyone has calmed down a bit?"

"Not really Professor," said Lily quietly staring down at her shoes, "none of us were there when it happened."

"So you have no idea as to who the culprit might be?"

"Of course we do!" said Sirius, butting in, "it was that Snape!"

"Mr. Black, may I remind you that you are at school and use of such language will be punished," replied McGonagall sharply. "Mr. Snape is as any of you would be, innocent until proven guilty! Just because he and Mr. Potter weren't always on the best of terms, it doesn't mean he had anything to do with this."

"But professor," said Sirius at least attempting to calm down, "you can't honestly..."

"Mr. Black! I have had quite enough, time for bed, all of you!" said McGonagall shooing them out.

"Wait, Professor, what about James?" asked Remus, one foot out the door.

"What about him Mr. Lupin? Madam Pomfrey is tending to his wounds and he will make a full recovery."

With that reassuring piece of information, they all headed off towards Gryffindor tower. While everyone else headed up the stairs to their dormitories, Lily sat cross-legged in a soft leather chair.

"Lily are you coming to bed?" Julie called down the stairs.

"I'll be up in bit Julie. I just want to sit for a while longer." Lily called back.  
She sat there, staring into the fire, silently singing her favorite song until she eventually fell asleep.

Several hours later, the portrait hole creaked open and a black figure slipped in. Catching sight of Lily sleeping in the armchair made him smile. He walked over and kissed her lightly on the forehead.

"Goodnight Lily." He whispered as he walked up the stairs to bed and Lily slept on.

Chapter Seven

The following morning, Lily was just as surprised as anyone to see James at breakfast.

"Morning Sunshine," said James as Lily sat down next to Margo.

"Alright are you Potter?" Lily asked while spreading marmalade on a piece of toast.

"Madam Pomfrey patched me up as soon as she found the spell to stop the bleeding." James replied while helping himself to tea and sausages.   
There was a loud swooshing noise and a hundred owls entered the hall, each carrying a letter or package. A large tawny owl landed next to James carrying a small brown package.

James tore off the paper and peered inside the small box. He laughed out loud and pulled out a small purple onion and a folded piece of parchment.

"What is it Prongs?" asked Remus, attempting to read over James' shoulder.

"Nothing Moony, just a letter and an "amulet" from my mum. She says McGonagall wrote to her last night and told her what happened." Said James as he stuffed both into his bag.

"You know James, you might want to wear that around for at least a little while so you wont get attacked again." Said Sirius in high- pitched voice sounding quite a bit like Petunia. James just rolled his eyes and continued eating.

Lily was just about to finish her bowl of cinnamon drenched oatmeal when a large sheaf of papers of bumped into her elbow. Turning round, Lily realized they were the new Gryffindor schedules. She handed a small pile to James and Remus and told them to hand them out. She grabbed the rest and moved down the table.

Lily looked down at her schedule, and saw that today; she had Charms and potions, her two favorite subjects. This year she had many more free periods, partly because she only had four classes but mostly because seventh year brought around an unprecedented amount of homework preparing for N.E.W.T's. She grabbed her bag and headed back to Gryffindor Tower to get her charms and potions books.

Upon reaching the charms classroom, 10 minutes later, Lily realized she was the only one there. She chose a table, smoothed her unruly curls and sat down. She had been sitting there barely three minutes when James walked into the room; school bag swung over one shoulder and a pair of glasses in his other hand.

" 'Lo Evans," he said upon spotting her.

"Hallo Potter, I didn't know you wore glasses." Said Lily.

"I don't, well not normally," James sighed, "I had to get them over the summer, you know, for reading."

"Put them on!" said Lily, "I want to see what you look like with them."

James looked at her, "Do I have to?" he whined.

Lily laughed, "Yes, you have to."

James hung his head in defeat and slipped them on his nose.

"How do I look?" he asked, spinning in a circle

"Potter, I hate to break it to you, but you look the same."

"Ah and to think of all the effort I went into this morning, making myself presentable for fair lady."

Lily raised and eyebrow, "Potter, your hair is sticking straight up."

"Exactly what I mean." replied James.

Lily shook her head and focused her attention on Professor Flitwick who had just entered the room and was starting to call the class to order.

"Hello everyone," He squeaked, "and welcome to advanced charms, N.E.W.T level. If you are not a seventh year student taking charms, please leave now." No one got up to leave so he continued, "This year, we will be studying some of the most advanced and difficult charms you are likely to encounter in your various chosen careers. I know in my heart that you will all rise bravely to the challenge." A tall boy in the back sniggered but Flitwick took no notice. "Today, we will be reading up on the spell of noxious sleep. It will be non verbal and that's what I would like you to be while reading." He giggled at his own joke, "now, turn to page 25 in your textbooks and read chapters two and three."

The class sighed as they pulled out their books.

Lily flipped hers open and began to read. After she finished, she pulled out her quill and started practicing the wand movements required for the spell. James, who had sat down at her table, tossed a small piece of parchment at her. Lily pulled it onto her lap and unfolded it.

Survey for Lily Evans 

_What is your favorite colour?_

_Purple_

_Green_

_Red_

_Blue_

_How incredibly boring is this lesson?_

_A) Exciting!_

_B) Very boring_

_C) Not too bad_

_D) Enough to induce Dormirus Noxim all by itself_

Lily stopped reading and tossed a note of her own at James. He caught it and carefully unfolded it.

_You make no sense at all Potter _

James shrugged and went back to doodling. Lily put down her quill and started murmuring the new spell's correct pronunciation.

"Dormirus Noxim, Dormirus Noxim."

Lily did this until the end of class.

Chapter eight 

Eventually, hours turned into days and days turned into weeks. It was now the day before Halloween and Lily could hardly believe she'd been in school for two months already. She was sitting in the transfiguration classroom waiting for class to start. Today, as they had been for the last two weeks, they would be working again on human transformations. Of all the spells they'd learned in any class, this had been the hardest for Lily to learn. And then there was Potter and Black who'd gotten the hang of the spell right away.

Today was going to be the day though, Lily knew it. Today, she was going to finally get the spell to work. Professor McGonagall strode into the room and told them to get started. Lily pulled out her wand, visualized a soft black rabbit, pointed it at herself and shouted in her head, "Mystignae Avi!" Nothing happened. Lily tried the spell over and over again but it refused to work. It was simply too difficult to focus her mind on both the rabbit and the spell.

James, seeing her frustration, walked over to her, "Here Lily, let me help you."

Lily turned to him, her eyes blazing, "Just because you can do the spell, it doesn't mean I can't!

"But I was just…"

"Yah, I know, you were just trying to show off. Back off Potter, I can do it myself!" she emphasized her words with a shove that sent him stumbling backwards. James, looking surprised, walked back over to where he had been working with Sirius. Lily watched him go with a mixture of satisfaction and something else coursing through her veins.

"He really could have helped you know," said a voice in her head.

"But why give him the satisfaction?" replied another one.

Lily went back to her spell and by the end of the period, still hadn't managed to get it right. She went to dinner still in a grouchy sort of mood, did her homework and went to bed.

Lily sat down and took a moment to review the day. It had been another one of "those days" and now she felt sorry for snapping at Potter earlier. Around her, the dormitory was cool and silent, the only light emitting from stars by the window. Lily sat there, just thinking until a soft tuneful noise wafted in through the window. She stood up and walked over, spotting Potter on his broomstick about ten feet away, his mellow voice raised in song. Lily cracked open the window and listened

"_Yesterday, all my troubles seem so far away…"_

His voice cracked but James took no notice and continued to sing,

"Why she had to go. I don't know, she wouldn't say…"   
It was a spell, Lily sat on the window seat listening to James serenade her.   
So many rejections, but he never gave up. Now, now he was singing to her and for her. A sudden secret tenderness started to rise in Lily's heart and that was when James seemed to come out of his trance and notice his captivated audience. He slowly flew up to the window which Lily opened the rest of the way. 

"Care for a ride Ms. Evans?" he asked, tipping an imaginary hat. Lily thought for a moment and then said yes. Taking his outstretched hand, Lily stepped into the open air and settled onto the broomstick, James' strong arms offering protection against the wind and all possible falls.

They soared off into the grounds, Lily's hair whipping behind them. Laughing, James gathered her curls into a bunch and placed them over one of her shoulders. Just that simple touch sent shudders through Lily's spine. They flew high above the grounds until they started to get lower over the gardens. They dismounted and James grabbed Lily's hand. Surprisingly, she let him and he led her over to a small bench.

He faced her, his eyes not once leaving her face.

"Lily?" he was asking not only her but also the wind and flow of softly dropping petals.

"Yes?" she answered back, swinging her hair over her back and looking up into his face.

"Will you go out with me?"

Lily answered his question with a whispered one of her own,

"How do you know about that song?"

"I know a lot about you Lily, more than most but not as much as I'd like to. You love that song and I love you, it's that simple. You haven't answered my question though, will you?" He bowed his head, waiting for the imamate rejection.

Lily looked straight into his eyes; he could see her thoughts almost as through a clear window. Her mind was made up and he waited for her to speak.

"Yes James, I will."

He put an arm around her waist and gently pulled her up.

"May I?" he asked awkwardly. Lily nodded and steeped closer. Both his hands were now around Lily's waist. He bent his head down and brought his lips to hers. Lily put her arms around his neck and kissed him back, James Potter, the boy she thought she'd always hate. After what seemed an eternity, they slowly pulled apart and James reached into his pocket. He pulled out something slick and silvery.

"Wait a moment James," the tang of his name on her tongue was something entirely new. Lily would never go back to calling him Potter.

"Is that a…" her voice trailed off in amazement.

"Yes Lily, it's an invisibility cloak," said James, finishing her sentence as he unfolded the cloak.

"And that's how we're getting back inside?"

"Well yeah, unless you want to chance Filch catching us."

"No, I don't really fancy that."

"I don't either, ready to go?"

"I guess so."

Smiling his usual smile, James pulled the cloak over them, picked up his broomstick and they headed back towards the castle. Lily's mind was numb; she hadn't even begun to digest the night events. Quite quicker than usual, they reached the Gryffindor portrait hole.

James pulled off the part of the cloak covering his head and quite clearly said, "Milkweed." The fat lady jerked out of her doze and stared down at them.

"Oh its just you Mr. Potter, go on through."

She swung forward and James proceeded to help Lily through.

They stood together in the empty common room.

"Goodnight Lily, I'm glad… Well I'm glad you said yes."

"So am I James. Goodnight."

She turned to walk up the stairs but James caught her by the elbow and kissed her one last time. Lily smiled sillily for a moment, gave his hand a final squeeze and headed up the stairs.

Lily pulled on her pyjamas and fell into bed, her mind was racing.

"What the just happened?" she answered herself in a calmer and kinder voice, "Something amazing…."

Her last conscious thought before she drifted into a sea of drowsiness.

James watched her go up the stairs and then bounded up the boys side the moment he heard her door shut. James ran into his dormitory and shook Sirius awake.

"Padfoot, Padfoot," he whispered urgently.

"Mmm," Sirius mumbled something, his eyes flickering open.

"Padfoot!"

"What do you want Prongs?" grumbled Sirius, closing his eyes again.

"I asked Lily out!" said James excitedly

"So what Prongs? You do that everyday. Shut up, I'm trying to sleep!"

"Padfoot…"

"What!"

"She said yes…."

"Wow Prongs"

"I kissed her too"

"She didn't hex you or anything?" Sirius was now awake and attentive.

"No Padfoot, she kissed me back." James had walked over to his bed and started putting on his pyjamas.

"What'd I tell you mate? I knew she'd come round."

"No Padfoot, you told me to give her up"

"I distinctly remember…"

"Will you lot shut up!" called a voice from the other side of the room, "Some people need to sleep and would like it if others would let them enjoy this necessity!"

"Sorry Moony, we'll be quiet now" called James back, "Look Padfoot, I'll talk to you in the morning."

"Wait Prongs…."

"G'night Sirius"

Sirius sighed and whispered back, "Goodnight Prongs."

James listened to the snores and heavy breathing of his friends. He smiled to himself as he remembered the touch of Lily's lips. Softly humming a familiar tune, James fell against his pillows and fell into unconsciousness.


End file.
